Le revers de la médaille
by Black Memoria
Summary: Cadeau pour Ghadriel /Alerte Spoiler\ C'était un secret entre eux. C'était un rituel quotidien pour lui. C'était un fantasme pour elle. Hanji aurait voulu, elle avait tant souhaité pouvoir retirer la médaille d'Erwin au moins une fois pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait de si précieux. /Spoiler scans\


_Blabla :_ _Me voilà, me voici, avec un OS qui, je tiens à le redire une fois de plus, contient_ **LE SPOILER** _de malade de fou pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans. Alors, vraiment, si vous ne tenez pas à en apprendre plus, faites demi-tour, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de vous si vous tenez à le lire et venez à me détester par la suite, j'aurais prévenu. Donc, encore une fois, ce_ **spoiler** _est majeur, important et il est préférable que vous ne lisiez pas cet OS si vous ne voulez pas connaître ceci pour le moment._

 _Another note :_ _Ce petit texte est dédié à Ghadriel, pour notre amour de ce pairing et tout ce qui va avec. Tendrement._ Hanji, tu te calmes !

 _Disclaimer_ _: SnK ne m'appartient pas et blablabla pas de profit, blablabla, droit du personnage à l'auteur, blablabla_

 _Pairing :_ _Erwin | Hanji_

 _Rating :_ _M~ Ouiiiii_

 **Le revers de la médaille.**

C'était un simple geste, comme une routine quotidienne. À chaque matin, elle le regardait faire, bien avant que le soleil ne se lève et elle aussi. Bien avant que la matinée ne les ramène à l'ordre, leur dictant qu'ils devaient chacun retrouver leur chambre. Tantôt elle, tantôt lui. Ça dépendait des semaines, un peu comme un tour de garde. Parfois, ça dépendait de la férocité de leur envie.

Dès qu'il en arrivait là, camouflant peu à peu sa peau claire, parsemée de cicatrices, doucement abîmée, elle terminait par mettre ses lunettes. Si elle les gardait toujours à cause de sa vue, elle n'était pas extrêmement mauvaise pour autant. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle préférait cet instant là plus qu'un autre. Sans doute pour la raison qu'il lui donnait toujours, inlassablement, à chaque fois que la question passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Je peux te la mettre, aujourd'hui ?

-Non Hanji, tu ne peux pas. Ne t'en fait pas, elle te reviendra quand je ne serais plus là.

-J'ai envie d'y toucher pendant que tu es encore là. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me la remettes quand viendra mon tour.

-Nous verrons à ce moment-là, Hanji. Tu devrais te préparer maintenant.

Elle ne s'était pas levée pour autant, posant la monture sur son nez pour l'observer. D'abord il fit glisser la première corde jusqu'à un centimètre avant le bord, sinon il arrivait que le nœud bloque parfois, puis la seconde, avec une précision presque chirurgicale. Puis il passait le mince collier en acier sous le col de sa chemise, déposait précieusement la pierre verte qui contenait une fine gravure des ailes de la liberté.

Elle aurait aimé faire ça à sa place. Continuer, replacer son col et le lisser avec ses mains, venir tirer sur la pierre d'une main, tenant les deux bout de cordes en bas avec son autre main et l'ajuster pour que cette petite médaille repose légèrement en-dessous du creux entre ses deux clavicules. Depuis quelques temps, il avait apprit à le faire avec une seule main, coinçant les cordes du bas entre ses lèvres.

Hanji ne se lassait pas de le regarder faire, et Erwin ne se lassait pas de le faire chaque jour. Lorsqu'il eut fini, enfin, elle se leva. Son corps entier frissonna quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, pointant ses tétons vers lui –ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire.

-Je n'ai même plus à te toucher pour te faire de l'effet, dit-il avec légèreté en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin.

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et elle pressa son corps nu contre celui trop vite habillé. Ses doigts dévalèrent en vitesse de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule, puis son épaule droite, rejoignant la cicatrice nouvelle de la perte de son bras.

-Je déteste quand tu portes des vêtements.

-Et moi j'aime que tu n'en portes pas. Mais tu vas attraper froid. Allez, chef d'escouade.

Elle fit une petite moue et se pressa davantage contre se corps qui n'avait rien perdu en splendeur. Se relevant à peine sur la pointe des pieds, et désormais pendue à son cou, elle s'approcha de son visage pour lui voler un baiser rapide, étonnamment chaste.

-Tu vas être en retard, Major. Tu devrais y aller, Naile ne pourra pas couvrir tes retards éternellement.

-C'est parce que j'ai une bonne raison de l'être, Hanji. Et cette raison c'est toi. Mais aujourd'hui c'est important, nous devons réviser le budget pour la reprise du mur Maria, il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant de débuter la mission.

-Livaï va certainement s'opposer à toi.

-Livaï s'est toujours opposé à moi, j'y suis habitué. Et toi ?

La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules, sans lui dire si elle allait s'y opposer ou non, au fait qu'il voulait se rendre en première ligne. C'était de la folie. Quand bien même il était le grand Major Erwin Smith, il n'en restait pas moins un soldat qui pouvait prendre sa retraite depuis que son bras avait été brutalement arraché par un titan.

Titan qui, soit dit en passant, a été tué par cet homme qui avait perdu bien trop de sang et qui malgré ça a su en venir à bout. Après la perte de Mike, Erwin avait hérité du titre de second soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, et à juste titre. Depuis toujours ces deux amis de classes lorsqu'ils étaient devenus soldats s'étaient disputés cette place à peu de choses.

Ses yeux noisette se mirent à pétiller de vénération, d'adoration, pour cet homme avec qui elle partageait son lit chaque soir. Chaque soir depuis des années.

Plus tard dans la journée, quand elle s'était rendue dans son laboratoire pour se reposer un peu, et surtout se consacrer aux titans, Moblit l'avait rejoint. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il mette ses talents à profit pour elle –que ne ferait-il pas pour elle ? Et encore une fois, il venait d'apporter des portraits volés à la tire, dessinés comme une esquisse et peaufinés jusqu'à ce que ce soit le plus ressemblant possible.

-Quel talent ! Je ne m'y ferais jamais, tu as de l'or entre les mains, Moblit.

-Je suppose que le modèle n'y est pas pour rien.

Tendrement, elle sourit en observant les traits finement dessinés. C'était presque comme si son bras droit avait réussit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à prendre le visage d'Erwin et le poser sur le papier, c'était clairement saisissant. Diable, elle avait envie de mettre au point une machine capable de ça. Avec une lentille, probablement, des miroirs et de l'encre, qui permettrait de figer une image sans avoir à la dessiner.

Mais… elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à trouver de nouvelles places pour en accrocher, en afficher de nouveaux portraits tant elle en avait. Oh, évidement, ce n'était pas que Erwin, elle en avait d'autres, mais il restait majoritaire sur tous les tableaux.

Dans le fond, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié toute cette vénération. Pour tout un tas de raisons qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué sur l'oreiller. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi elle avait décidé d'ignorer ça… non, elle ne l'avait pas ignoré, elle l'avait accepté avec une force qui leur était commune. Sans doute l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ou alors cette volonté naturelle de se dépasser pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour les supporter et les aider quelles que soient les conditions.

La jeune femme passa le reste de sa journée à y penser par intermittence. Erwin semblait être le fruit de ce que le peuple attendait de lui, pas seulement, le gouvernement en avait une part de responsabilité dedans.

Combien étaient-ils à le connaître réellement, ses histoires, son passé enterré, ses manies et préférences ? Très peu, et la majorité étaient désormais morts. Elle savait qu'elle avait une place que personne d'autre n'aurait. En dehors de Livaï et Naile, c'était elle qui connaissait ses cauchemars dévastateurs, à en hurler la nuit et devenir violent malgré lui, comme un somnambule qui veut se tirer de là par tous les moyens.

C'était elle qui connaissait ses blessures profondes et ses cicatrices sur le bout des doigts. Chacun pouvait se vanter de connaître son histoire, presque tout était de notoriété publique, mais elle en connaissait son ressenti et il n'y avait rien de plus précieux à ses yeux, il était devenu un livre ouvert dont elle seule savait tourner les pages.

Puis, en faisant le compte de tout, elle terminait ses journée à se dire qu'elle n'avait fait que de penser à lui, alors qu'ils se consacraient chacun toutes leurs soirées et leurs nuits.

Ils ne couchaient pas tous les jours ensemble, mais il ne couchait avec personne d'autre. Dans un sens, même s'ils n'avaient pas mit de mot sur leur relation, ils vivaient quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu comparer à une vie de couple. Cachée, certes, mais une vie de couple. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, sortaient ensemble, parlaient plus qu'il ne fallait et partageaient une intimité que nul autre ne pouvait avoir.

C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que nul ne le sache, et lui, il avait suivit cette idée. Pour la protéger de l'image que le monde entier aurait d'une femme au bras d'Erwin Smith, bien qu'elle fasse partie du bataillon d'exploration. Il n'avait pas l'image de celui avec qui on peut bâtir quelque chose de stable –bien qu'il n'ait jamais caché le fait qu'il voudrait bien fonder une famille le jour où il prendrait sa retraite le jour où ils vaincraient sur les titans. Et elle, elle ne voulait pas l'image de celle qui couche pour réussir. Même si leur relation était au-dessus de ça, l'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas les épaules pour ce poids supplémentaire tant ils en avaient.

Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle se précipitait chaque soir pour le retrouver dans cette chambre exigüe. La sienne, ou celle d'Erwin, peu importait, tant qu'ils se trouvaient. Comme tous les jours, en poussant la porte, elle savait ce qui l'attendrait.

Et ce soir n'y échappait pas. L'heure était toujours la même, et il déposait avec minutie sa médaille sur la table de chevet pour ensuite commencer à se déshabiller. Il savait qu'elle observait, il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il avait reconnu son odeur, le son de ses pas.

-La journée n'a pas été trop dure ? S'enquit-elle en s'approchant, posant ses mains sur les larges épaules à peine dénudées. Naile n'a pas été rude ?

-Tout s'est déroulé comme je m'y attendais. Et toi aussi. Livaï n'a pas été conciliant ou doux avec moi. Il a même menacé de me briser les deux jambes.

-Mais il sait que tu fonceras tête baissée n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité aurait également pu avoir pour titre de celui le plus borné et têtu. Elle embrassa une épaule avec délicatesse, puis l'autre, passant ses mains sur les côtes, puis son torse chaud, musculeux. Elle soupira de bonheur, lui, de plaisir.

-Nous partons tôt, demain ?

-Non, pas tant que ça.

-Erwin… qu'est-ce que tu me caches..?

-Je ne sais rien te cacher, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu le sais déjà Hanji, tu voudrais juste que ça soit autrement.

Il senti qu'elle avait baissé la tête quand ses cheveux avaient chatouillés sa nuque. Puis il se tourna pour la prendre contre lui, son bras entourant sa taille menue de femme, pressant ses seins conte lui, il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front –elle détestait ça, elle préférait un vrai baiser, passionné ou tendre.

-Profitons de notre soirée, d'accord ?

-Demain, tu me laisseras enlever ta médaille ?

-Demain, tu pourras.

Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui comme un chat l'aurait fait. Ses mains palpant avec douceur ses pectoraux comme on y formerait son lit. Avant de planter quelques baisers de son cou à la naissance de ses abdominaux. La main dans ses cheveux lui demandait de continuer encore, encore un peu plus bas.

Erwin se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire quand ses cheveux chatouillèrent ses hanches sensibles, puis sa mâchoire se crispa soudainement quand elle déposa une myriade de baisers mouillés sur le haut de sa cuisse, revenant inexorablement sur son aine. Hanji savait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle en profita, le faisant râler tout bas d'impatience avant de porter enfin son attention sur son érection qu'elle devinait douloureuse.

Ce soir, il la laisserait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. C'était si rare qu'il laisse les rênes, si rare que c'était presque irréel. Elle savait prendre en compte ses demandes et ses propres désirs et cette écoute profonde et attentive rendait chaque toucher électrique.

Il ne sut combien de temps elle resta agenouillée à ses pieds, à lui donner ce plaisir intense qui, lui seul, savait transformer les secondes en heures et les heures en secondes. Mais quand elle s'était redressée, il avait grondé de frustration.

-Vient…

Ça avait été un ordre et un soupir en même temps. La main tendue vers lui, il l'avait suivie jusqu'au lit où elle s'était déshabillée et étendue avant de tendre les bras. Ses yeux bleus n'en avaient pas perdu une miette et il avait clairement dévoré à la lueur tamisée de plusieurs bougies, ce corps mutilés par les missions, mais ô combien féminin et attirant.

-Embrasse-moi _là…_

La main posée sur son intimité, la cachant en partie, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Les joues rougies de demander une chose aussi indécente. C'était cette Hanji qu'il préférait, la timide et gênée, celle qui rougissait à la vue de son corps qu'elle connaissait depuis tant de temps déjà. Elle savait conserver ce côté exubérant et fou qu'on lui connaissait quotidiennement, mais aussi une réserve pudique qu'il avait apprit à connaître et apprivoiser au fil du temps.

Il ne l'avait pas fait patienter longtemps, encadrant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses genoux, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour plonger contre sa fleur, bloquant cette main qui l'avait cachée quelques secondes avant. Erwin laissa sa langue la parcourir, ouvrant les lèvres, trouvant ce bouton de plaisir qu'il s'amusa à taquiner et embrasser longuement, chaudement, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

C'était encore meilleur quand elle s'occupait de lui en même temps, fourrageant cette bouche aussi insolente que tendre dans un rythme qu'elle dictait de légères fessées administrées. Un code sexuel qui s'était tout naturellement mis en place avec les années.

Chaque son qu'elle laissait passer était un délice pur, il n'y avait pas de feinte, ni de mensonge, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une délivrance et qu'un plaisir qu'ils s'octroyaient aussi souvent que leurs corps en ressentaient le besoin et l'envie.

Son ventre doucement arrondi de femme se contracta davantage, puis elle avait toujours ce tic adorable quand elle se concentrait sur son plaisir qui la menait doucement à l'extase. Ses orteils se contractaient et se décontractaient dans des spasmes réguliers, il glissa sa main jusqu'à les attraper, continuant de jouer avec sa langue sur son intimité. L'empêcher ainsi de déplacer ce plaisir et de le décharger la rendait beaucoup plus sensible et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne sache plus agir autrement qu'en se cambrant, recherchant plus encore la présence de sa bouche contre elle.

-Bon sang… souffla-t-elle, un bras posé sur son front. Et tu n'es pas encore venu…

-N'avions nous pas dit que nous cesserions de compter les points, mademoiselle Zoe ?

-Vous être un tortionnaire, monsieur Smith. Et ce sourire qui me nargue me laisse penser que vous le savez parfaitement et en jouez sur tous les plans.

-Évidement.

Il se repositionna mieux, venant cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées et rouges de l'avoir tant prit en elles. Puis il ne cessa plus de l'embrasser, pas quand elle prit dans ses mains sa verge tendue et douloureuse pour le guider jusqu'à son entrée plus que prête, ni quand il s'inséra avec une lenteur et une douceur démesurée qui ressemblait davantage à une torture qu'autre chose. Non plus quand il commença à se déhancher avec un rythme diablement lent.

Chaque coup avait une puissance dévastatrice qui semblait déverser de la lave dans leurs veines et il cessa de l'embrasser que lorsque le besoin pressant de la faire sienne, aussi fort et brutalement qu'il en soit capable, vint lui brûler les entrailles. Il allait certainement se consumer sur place s'il ne la marquait pas, s'il ne la prenait pas avec ce tourbillon tout entier de sentiments et de folie qu'il avait en lui. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait elle.

Il mordait son corps, l'embrassait et l'embrasait avec amour, il voulait la marquer, la faire sienne encore une fois. Il mordit avec plus de force son cou, le fit rougir de suçons alors que son dos prenait à son tour les marques féroces de ses ongles mal entretenus de scientifique.

Hanji avait cette faculté particulière de le rendre parfaitement fou à lier, à le faire craquer quand venait le moment fatidique de leur danse endiablée. Ses cuisses se refermèrent sur lui, autour de son corps puissant, l'attirant plus profondément en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde et que chaque parcelle de résistance vole en éclat.

Et l'instant d'après était plus doux, plus câlin. Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur son ventre luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur, jusqu'à ses seins dont il taquina les tétons rendus trop sensibles à avoir été tant sollicités. Il prit soin de les rafraîchir tous les deux avant de s'allonger contre son corps repus et épuisé. Cette image d'une Hanji en train de bâiller et d'aplatir ses cheveux crêpés à avoir trop frotté contre l'oreiller le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

Il posa son oreille contre son ventre, le caressant de sa main avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

-Tu comptes l'annoncer quand, officiellement ? Osa-t-il avant de s'allonger contre elle, la ramenant contre son torse aux muscles encore gonflés de l'effort. Ils finiront par le remarquer tu sais ?

-Hm… demain peut-être… quand tu m'auras laissé retiré ta médaille.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Elle sourit légèrement. Ce sourire fatigué et heureux qu'elle accordait quand elle se sentait femme, en sécurité, fière, heureuse et surtout amoureuse. Il caressa son visage sans perdre patience, avec la même douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et la rejoint quelques instants après, la main posée sur son ventre.

Au lendemain matin, elle l'observa quand il fit glisser la première corde jusqu'à un centimètre avant le bord, la seconde, avec une précision chirurgicale. Elle l'observa encore quand il passa le collier d'acier sous le col de sa chemise, déposait la pierre verte contre sa chemise impeccable. Quand il lissa son col blanc sur le câble souple. Qu'il ajusta sa médaille jusqu'au dessous du creux entre ses clavicules.

-Ce soir, je l'enlèverai.

-Oui. Et toi, tu le diras à tous.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête souriant et optimiste. C'était un air qu'elle s'accordait parfois, avant que la réalité ne revienne. Hanji possédait une certaine insouciance candide qui lui donnait soudainement dix ans de moins, et il était le seul à connaître ça. C'était ce visage d'enfant amoureux qui le séduisait le plus. Mais, sans mentir, il aimait profondément tout d'elle.

Il n'y avait qu'une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle, que personne ne connaissait sans doute. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie de voir cette expression sur son visage, aujourd'hui, il l'avait vue. Le désespoir, le chagrin immense que rien ne sait apaiser un jour. Pas même le temps ou l'acceptation.

Hanji faisait parti de ces soldats qu'il aimait avoir dans son équipe, pour son sang froid et sa capacité d'avancer malgré ceux qui restaient derrière. Il y avait des centaines de personnes qu'elle aurait aimé retrouver juste une fois, rien qu'une seule, mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient sans doute été relégués au second plan.

Elle serra un peu plus la main lâche du blond allongé sur les tuiles rongées de lichen. Ses yeux répondaient encore sous ses paupières et parfois, il parvenait à les ouvrir. Le trou béant de son ventre avait été masqué par une veste, son médaillon était toujours aussi impeccablement placé sur sa chemise.

Livaï l'observa, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux cris de joie d'Eren et compagnie au loin, alors qu'Armin sortait de son corps de titan. Il caressa ses cheveux bruns et elle pressa sa joue conte la paume froide. Livaï avait toujours les mains froides.

-Comment tu te sens, Major ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et ouvrit encore une fois les paupières d'Erwin et les referma en douceur.

-C'est terminé, maintenant…

Alors avec lenteur, avec ce même mécanisme et cette minutie qu'elle lui avait toujours connue, elle tira sur la première corde, s'arrêtant un centimètre avant le nœud, puis la seconde. Elle plaça bien ce bijou sur sa chemise maculée de sang puis passa la corde au-dessus de sa tête.

Tenu dans son poing serré, le collier se balançait devant elle, brillant sous le soleil qui tendait à se coucher dans quelques heures. Puis elle le poussa du bout de l'index et il tourna, montrant ses griffures diverses.

Ce fut à ce moment là, précisément, qu'elle perdit tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Ses barrières venaient de s'effondrer avec la violence d'un torrent déchaîné. Et les larmes dévalaient ses joues brûlées par le souffle de l'explosion. Son œil gauche en devenait plus que douloureux, sans doute l'avait-elle perdu. Mais ce n'était rien.

Elle posa son front conte celui d'Erwin, le bijou étroitement serré dans sa main et elle pleura comme il était inhumain de le faire. À en perdre souffle, haleine et tous ses sens. Même la main dans son dos semblait à des années lumières. Jamais elle ne su combien de temps il lui avait fallu avant de se reprendre, se redresser et enfiler le collier. Remontant cette précieuse petite médaille un peu en-dessous du creux entre ses clavicules.

-Livaï..?

-Mmhm ?

Tient… elle se tourna vers lui. Et si elle n'avait pas été aussi désemparée et meurtrie par le départ soudain de celui qui fut le Major, elle aurait pu mieux voir à quel point il était abattu par cette même mort. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ne pas le montrer alors qu'à l'intérieur, il était dévasté ?

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en souhaitant que les dégâts ne l'aient pas atteint à ce point et se tourna vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui soutenaient un Armin inconscient.

-Il faudra que tu prennes soin de lui maintenant, alors… ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît.

-Évidement. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il se leva à ses côtés et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Encore quelques secondes.

…

Quelques mois…

Et quelques années.

De longues années creusées par le vide et la mort d'Erwin. De longues années remplies par les demandes tumultueuses d'un bambin casse-cou et trop brillant pour son âge.

Ses grands-yeux bleus reflétaient à eux seuls un ciel de printemps frais et neuf. Elle les contempla un moment avant d'ébouriffer sa petite crinière d'un blond semblable à celui du blé bercé par le soleil. Un sourire et un rire éclatant prit à jeune enfant, puis il enfonça son nez contre la cuisse de sa mère, tenant ses jambes dans ses bras.

-Erwin junior, tu ne peux pas aller embêter les gens… réprimanda-t-elle sans conviction face à ce visage tendre et canaille. La prochaine fois, tu seras puni, tu le sais ?

-Oui maman… il fit traîner la dernière syllabe avec une légère pointe d'insolence mais resta accroché à elle.

Hanji leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire attendri. Elle releva son enfant et plaqua son visage arrondi, oreille contre sa poitrine, le berçant par le rythme de son cœur. La main boudinée de Junion se referma sur la médaille verte au revers de laquelle était gravée la date où elle lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, et leurs noms enlacés.

 _Lali-oh ! Eh bien voilà la fin de cet OS, je tenais vraiment à le faire aujourd'hui même et j'ai mit le temps en regardant l'heure. Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ai plu, et je vous dit à bientôt je l'espère._

 _Je mets aussi à dispositions des mouchoirs –si toutefois il m'en reste…_

 _Ghadriel, je crois que tout est dit et que tout est encore à dire. Amoureusement._


End file.
